


Weeping Siren at the Monster Ball

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Vughead, barchie nod, jeronica week, spookytimesjeronicaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Veronica Lodge is a Siren, sick of the feign love and sweet lies that many tell her to get into her pants. Jughead Jones is a shy, nervous Shapeshifter who tries to find a way to gain the courage to talk to Veronica, although in his mind, he’s a three while she is a solid fifty, at least. He doesn’t believe she would ever like a guy like him, so, instead, he takes up the figure of other monsters at the ball in hopes that he could size himself up. But, of course, Veronica is way too smart to be fooled.





	Weeping Siren at the Monster Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for spookytimesjeronicaweek on Tumblr, made by dark-is-my-imagination. It is still Monday for me but took all day, but, hey, I got it done and I may want to expand on this so um… anyways enjoy!!!

“Who's watching? Tell me, who's watching? Who's watching me?” The Siren whispered into the microphone on the stage, sporting an inviting, sultry smirk that tugged at the corner of her blue stained lips. Veronica Lodge gently stroked the stand, eyeing over the excited monsters who had come to her and Cheryl Blossom’s magnificent Monster Ball at Thornhill. Normally, they would dress up as someone else, something else, but the theme for this year was, well, to enjoy what you were. So, Vampire’s indulged in their 1800’s-esque or older attire, Werewolves padded around in their wolf form, or they simply allowed their glowing amber eyes to shine, and Witches donned their pointy hats and broomsticks, although that was mostly to make fun of the humans who genuinely believed that that was how they dressed.

As a Siren, it was almost a given that Veronica sang a couple of songs at a ball she helped create. Along with Cheryl, who was a Mermaid, this was what they were known for and why everybody wanted to be friends with the oceanic duo. Their parties were for the underdogs, the creatures that humans looked down upon simply for being different. Cheryl and Veronica were a light in the darkness of war that humans brought upon themselves. And their day, Halloween, was the perfect night to unleash their worries for just a couple of hours.

Veronica swayed to the beat of Somebody’s Watching Me by Rockwell, enjoying the entire room being under her trance. She could tell because their eyes were alight with a purple tint. With the last lines of the song coming up, she slowly eased on the pace and belted, “I always feel like somebody's watching me. Who's playing tricks on me?” Elongating the last word, the monsters leaned forward in anticipation, wondering when she would run out of breath and finish the note, and it was an astonishing twenty seconds until her mouth closed with the vowel. With a knowing smirk, she could feel just how much everybody wanted her in that moment, and she reveled in it.

But, that didn’t mean she would accept every advance. Thankfully, though, the only person to come up to her was a Werewolf she went to school with, Archie Andrews, who shuffled into her path towards the bar with a nervous smile. He scratched at the back of his neck, “hey, Veronica. That song was… wow. It was fantastic.”

They were actually good friends, so she wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. She had no desire to get with him and she made that clear the first time they met, and being the gentlewolf he was, he respected that. Besides, everybody knew he only had eyes for his soulmate, a blonde Witch named Betty Cooper. Veronica wasn’t great friends with her after words that had been said but she was very pretty, and could understand why he would be head over heels for her. “Thank you, Archie. How’s the pack?” Taking a couple of steps forward to tell him she wanted to continue on her way but still keep up their conversation, she twisted her head and smiled, “coming?”

He jogged to catch up to her, laughing as she wound her arm through his. “We’re going strong. I wasn’t sure if I could do it after my dad died, and I no longer had him for support, but we all work very well together and I believe we’re going to grow into a strong pack.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your father, Archie. I wanted to come to the funeral, but I was in Transylvania doing a friend a favor and I wouldn’t get back in time…” Veronica bit down on her lip, sorrowfully gazing at the hardwood floor. “I came to check on you when I got back into town, but you were hanging out with your pack, and Betty, and you seemed so happy and I didn’t want to bring your mood down.”

“It’s alright, Veronica. Really. You’re very sweet,” Archie placed a chaste kiss to her temple to show his appreciation. “Not many people think you are because they don’t want to get to know you like I have, but you are. Don’t forget it, alright? Or else I’m going to have to invite you to one of our pack banquets, get drunk, and shower you with compliments until you believe it.”

Veronica snickered, “that was oddly specific, but if I ever need a pick-me-up i’ll be sure to call you, Archie.” She could tell by the way Archie suddenly lost his attention to her and their conversation that Betty had showed up to the ball, which was confirmed as he glanced back at Veronica and gave her an apologetic smile. “Rude… but go on and get your girl, okay? You’ll make it up to me later.”

“God, I love you! Thank you!” With a quick, platonic kiss onto Veronica’s dark, shiny hair, he unlinked his arm from hers and sifted his way through the crowd.

With a sigh, she watched him for a couple more seconds before finishing her ten second walk to the bar. She wanted someone to love her like Archie loved Betty, but she was a Siren and because of that, people were lulled into her spell just by being near her. She couldn’t help it, it was just a part of being a Siren. The worst part was, however, was that everyone believed that she wanted them as much as they wanted her. Many women and men vied for her affection, and threw fits of anger when she wouldn’t be interested in the slightest—they believed she owed them her love and she despised it. Sometimes, she wished she was born as anything else. A Mermaid, like Cheryl, maybe. Or a Phoenix to fit her fiery passion. Hell, maybe even a Vampire. Anything other than an enchanting Siren who was wanted for her body and only that.

Veronica, every now and then, would succumb to her desires and have some fun but she was constantly hoping to find something permanent. Someone she could rely on, and they could rely on her, someone who would support her and she could support them, but not to the point where it erases everything they are as an individual. Someone who wouldn’t take away her independence, and would encourage it because they weren’t jealous about someone else looking at her. She was a Siren, and it was pretty much a part of her package. Take her as she was, or leave it.

“Hey…” Standing at four feet and eleven inches tall, this dark skinned man slid into the bar stool beside Veronica, gulping nervously. He had a triangular face, large nose, small lips, and wide, enticing cedar brown eyes. Accentuated with elbow-length, curly, brown hair that was styled with a fade, she couldn’t help but feel intrigued by him. Also, nervous boys were always very cute. “Your song. Um, it was—it was amazing. I didn’t want to bother you, but you’re just so—”

She knew exactly what he was going to say because everyone always said it. “Entrancing? Yeah, thanks. I know. I am a Siren, or are you new to Riverdale?”

“God, you must get that all the time… i’m so sorry, i’ve been trying to build up my confidence to talk to you and now i’ve fucked it all up.”

She had heard that kind of response so many different times. She used to feel good about it until she heard it for the fiftieth time. Now, she could care less. But, honestly, she could use someone to drink with and he was somewhat cute. Might as well, right? “Whatever. I’m Veronica, nice to meet you…”

“Oh, you want my name. My name, yes. Um, my name is Ju—my name is Justin.”

Veronica couldn’t tell if it was the nerves or something else, but this guy was incredibly weird. “I like your amulet. Purple’s my favorite color.”

“Thank you,” he laughed lightly, almost as if he were taken off guard. Bringing his hand up to his face, he swiped at his nose. Not in some shielded way to get rid of anything, more like a habit. “I’m a… i’m a Vampire. My entire clan wears them.”

“That’s cool. Well, are you going to drink with me, or go be weird somewhere else?”

His face fell, but he coughed it away and nodded. “I can see that you do not like me, so I will be taking my leave. Sorry for bothering you, really.”

With that, he took off, and she was able to focus on the drink the bartender had gotten her. Since she knew Reggie Mantle, a Werewolf in Archie’s pack, he knew exactly what she liked. They previously had a small, month-long fling but it was nothing more than that. He broke it off because he had found his soul mate, Josie McCoy, another Siren whom she used to be really great friends with. Werewolves could just tell when someone was their soulmate. It was a feeling, and when Reggie felt it with Josie, he couldn’t find the right words to let Veronica down gently. She took it hard, despite it being a fling. She really liked him, but he would never truly like her back.

“Thanks for the Sex on the Beach,” she raised her glass to Reggie, who nodded in welcome. “So, how’s everything been? Are you and Josie going strong?”

Reggie gave the Siren a tight lipped smile, finding it awkward to talk about Josie when that was the one thing that split them apart, but he humored her. “We’re doing alright. It sucks being long distance with a literal famous singer, but if anyone of us monsters can be normal, its Sirens, right?”

Veronica scoffed, “normal? She could lure some poor cheating bastard to his death if she wanted to. We look normal, but there’s nothing normal about us.”

“I can see you’re upset. I figure you want something stronger, huh?” Reggie stated, not even needing her permission before he turned around and began to grab drinks from the shelves. “Negroni coming right up.”

“I’m glad you remember our month long fling… remember when that one corporate guy tried to pin me down on his bed because I was ‘being a tease’ and then he ended up six feet under?” Veronica stirred her drink with her finger, sighing contentedly. “The good thing about being a Siren, though, is that the second someone takes it too far, all we have to do is start singing and they’re under our control.”

“That fucking douchebag. Of course I remember him, you came to my house in the middle of the night crying, and you felt bad for waking up the rest of the pack but we jumped to your defense and told you we’d handle him,” Reggie smiled lightly at the memory. “Then you told us you basically ate his heart and soul and lured someone else to bury him. God, that was… an emotional night.”

“I know you have Josie, and I am not trying to get back with you because I respect your relationship, but I miss what we had,” Veronica explained lowly, despising to feel this vulnerable. One short talk with Archie and she went from happy and chipper to sad and lonely. “Us Siren’s rarely find significant others who aren’t horny pieces of shit, who take the time to understand who we really are. I just want to find my Reggie.”

“Well, you and Cheryl are amazing at creating events. Why not make a speed dating kind of thing where you get to know people and hope that one of them fits at least most of your criteria?” Reggie slid the Negroni in front of Veronica with a sympathetic smile. “But I do want you to know that the Andrews pack has your back, right? I don’t care what happens, you ever get into trouble that even you can’t fix, you can come to us. You know Archie would be down.”

“Yeah… I know. Thanks, Reggie.” She took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes, cherishing the bitterness. “But that speed dating idea? I would only find assholes. It’d take a miracle to find someone right for me. However, it was much appreciated.”

“Hi… Veronica, right?” A tall, olive skinned woman meekly waved, scooting into the seat where Justin previously sat. She had an angular face, and thin lips with an arched nose, and her eyebrows were neat and her gingerbread brown eyes were narrow. She was very pretty, but, again, there was something… off about her like Justin, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Speaking of the previous man, she wore the same amulet around her neck. “I’m Penelope. I just wanted to tell you that your voice is so beautiful, I really wish I could sing like that.”

“I’m a Siren. Of course you wish you had my voice,” Veronica mumbled.

“Veronica, be nice, she’s just trying to compliment you,” Reggie reached over the bar to shake her shoulders lightly, as if to take her out of her funk. It might not be for long, but long enough to at least not ruin everyone’s night when they try to strike up a conversation. “Sorry, forgive Veronica, she’s having a… rough night.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry, I would ask if you want to talk about it, but you probably wouldn’t rather tell your life’s story to a stranger,” Penelope laughed lightly, averting her gaze to the side of her. “Uh… but if you want a drinking buddy, I could use one. I found out my girlfriend has been thinking of leaving me recently.”

Swiping her thumb and forefinger over her nose, she sniffed glanced up at Reggie. “Vodka on rocks, please?”

“Wow, this lady drinks hardcore.” Receiving a glare from Veronica, he cleared his throat and explained himself. “What, I love that. It’s awesome, and it’s clear that she’s a badass. Maybe you two could be friends… or…”

Penelope drew her eyebrows in, “or?”

Veronica sent him yet another glare. “He means as more than friends. I’m bisexual, but clearly Reggie completely blacked out when you were talking about your girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Penelope blushed, looking down at the bar. “I’m not sure what to say to that.”

“If you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. Please make sure no one tries to steal anything,” Reggie begged, pouting towards Veronica. She sighed, waving him off with a nod. “Thank you, I owe you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Reginald.” Turning to Penelope, Veronica took a sip of her drink. “So, you’re in the same clan as Justin?”

Penelople choked on her drink, sputtering out, “uh, yeah. Yeah I am. You talked to him?”

“He’s weird.”

“He is. But if he was talking to a girl as pretty as you, he probably sounded like an idiot. He’s not great around pretty girls,” Penelope laughed. “I know he must seem like someone you wouldn’t want to go five feet near, but he really is a sweet guy.”

“He probably is, but something about him is off and i’m not entirely sure what,” Veronica shrugged. “He might be, but i’m a Siren. I’m sick and tired of hearing that i’m entrancing, and that people want to get with me. I’ve heard it all the time and I just… I want to find someone who loves me for my personality and not my body, not for what I am.”

“That sounds very sad,” Penelope was wary to give Veronica’s shoulder a squeeze, but seeing the soft, thankful smile grace the Siren’s lips, Penelope let out a breath of relief. “There must be someone here for you, someone who understands.”

“Yeah, but who?”

“Maybe… a Shapeshifter. They become other people, and everyone just wants to use them for their own gain. Maybe you can find some sympathy in each other.”

“A Shapeshifter?” Veronica hummed, mulling over the idea. “I have only ever encountered one in my lifetime and he was an absolute jerkoff. He pursued me and tried to become my ideal lover: dark hair, slim, sense of humor, but it was all fake. Just some ruse to get into my pants. I’ll pass on the Shapeshifter, but it was a great idea.”

Penelope sniffled, swiping at her nose again. “Oh. Well, i’m sorry that whoever he was turned out to be an asshole. But i’m sure not all Shapeshifters are like that.”

“Oh, definitely, but right now I don’t think I can deal with Shapeshifters who will try to change for me. I don’t want someone perfect, I just want someone who’s right for me,” Veronica muttered. “I can’t have a Shapeshifter significant other who changes into other people to spy on me because they don’t trust that a Siren won’t have an orgy each night. I know it’s stereotypical, but… i’m sorry, i’m ranting way too much over nothing.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Penelope smiled gently. “I’ll be right back, this vodka on the rocks is going straight through me.”

As Penelope left, Reggie returned. “Damn, no luck with the Vampire?”

“The Vampire with a girlfriend? No,” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Can I get another drink, please?”

“Of course, on the house.”

“These are free, you’re just bartending because you want some extra money,” Veronica snickered.

“Couldn’t you just let me have one thing?”

“No, this way was much more fun.”

“Hi, Veronica, right?” Betty Cooper cheerily sat down on the stool beside her, where Justin and Penelope had sat, sporting a wide grin. “I loved your set.”

“Hi, Betty…” Veronica furrowed her eyebrows. “What are you doing here?”

She froze for a moment, swiping at her nose. “Uh… it’s a party.”

Veronica narrowed her gaze. She swiped her nose, just like Penelope and Justin did, and Betty wasn’t a big fan, so either she was drunk enough to want to become friends again, or this wasn’t Betty. “True, how is it? Cheryl and I planned this for weeks. Oh, speaking of, I haven’t seen your wife, Penelope, in forever. How is she?”

“The party is great. And, um, Penelope?” Betty coughed lightly, “she’s, um, she’s great.”

“Mmhm. Okay, that’s wonderful. So, who exactly are you, Justin?” Veronica crossed her arms, spinning in her chair to face the fraud. “Because Betty is the straightest girl I know who’s in love with Archie Andrews, and she hates me.”

She slumped in her chair, “i’m sorry… I was afraid you wouldn’t like the real me because i’m not some hot guy.” Betty’s body morphed into a regular guy sporting a navy blue shirt with an ‘S’ splattered on the front. He had dark, shaggy hair and, as much as Veronica hated the word, entrancing green-ish brown eyes. “So when I completely fucked it up as Justin, I had to resort to Penelope in hopes of smoothing things over with Justin but, uh, it went a bit too far.”

“You fucked up by being Betty. And swiping at your nose when you get awkward or nervous,” Veronica snickered, taking a drink of the new glass of alcohol that was slid in front of her. “But, wow, telling me I should get with a Shapeshifter and saying that not all of them are conniving assholes who change into other people to get what they want, only for yourself to be doing the exact same thing. You’re pathetic.”

“Look, i’m sorry. I know you probably despise people complimenting you after your performance because you’re a Siren and we were under your Siren spell, but I was scared shitless to come up to you because i’m not like this guy behind the counter serving drinks. He’s about an eight, i’d place myself at least a three.”

“C’mon, Ron, he was just nervous to talk to you. Plus, he called me an eight which means he’s okay in my book,” Reggie grinned. “Give the Shapeshifter a chance.”

“If you can pass my test, i’ll consider a chance,” Veronica pursed her lips, narrowing her gaze at the boy. “But, first, is this your real look, and second, what’s your actual name?”

“Yes, this is my real look. Normally, I have a beanie on my head but I forgot it in the dryer,” he brought his hand up to his face, but then he realized that he was about to swipe his nose and he sniffled instead, letting his hand fall onto the bar. “And my name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, but I go by Jughead.”

“Jughead? That’s an interesting name.”

“Was that a compliment?” Jughead gasped. “If I knew you’d like my actual name I would have said it instead of Justin.”

“Yeah, well, Justin was a weird, nervous wreck and Jughead is a cute lying asshole so take your compliment and shove it up your Shapeshifter ass,” Veronica snapped. “You just had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

“Of course, ruining everything good in my life is my specialty.”

“Ooh, self deprication? Veronica, I think he may actually be your type.”

“Says the guy who tried to set me up with Penelope while she had a girlfriend. Fake or not, that was truly awful,” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Alright, Jughead… I should probably go say hi to Cheryl and her wife Toni considering we worked on this ball together, but I will be back to finish your little test. If you pass… i’ll drop the Justin and Penelope thing and get to know the real you, with a real chance.”

“Sounds great, i’ll be drowning in my bad decisions at the bar, so you’ll know where i’ll be.”

“I better see you here, because if you’re gone i’m going to assume you shapeshifted into somebody else and are stalking me in hopes i’ll give up more information about you or myself when I talk to Cheryl and Toni, so, Reggie, you’re on Shapeshifter watch,” Veronica smiled, holding her finger up as he was about to protest. “Consider this your debt to me for watching the bar and making sure no one steals and bottles.”

“Goddammit…”

With a wink and a flirty air kiss towards the two guys, she waved, “see you later, boys.”


End file.
